Death Note: The Last Name Official Movie Guide
|ISBN-10 = |previous = Death Note Official Movie Guide |next = L: Change the WorLd Official Movie Guide }} Death Note: The Last Name Official Movie Guide (styled in Japanese: DEATH NOTE the Last name OFFICIAL MOVIE GUIDE) is the official guidebook for the film Death Note: The Last Name. It is the second movie guide for the ''Death Note'' live-action film series. Contents * Poster – This is a double-sided pull-out poster. One side is a manga image of Misa, L, and Light. The other side is a movie poster. * Introduction * Contents * Character & Story * Interview & Making * A sealed 8-page section containing spoilers for the film. The pages must be cut open to view. * Text – This includes various information about the cast and staff, the characters, how the Death Notes work, and other Death Note books available. * Bonus script 1 (ボーナス収録台本1) – This is the script of the first film Death Note. * Bonus script 2 (ボーナス収録台本2) – This is an excerpt of the script for Death Note: The Last Name. Design The guide is size A4 (about 21 × 29.7 cm, or 8.27 × 11.7 inches). It's softcover with a dust jacket. The first half of the booklet is printed in color, while the second half (beginning with the Text section) is printed in black and white. It's 78 pages in length. The dust jacket features images from the movie, with Light and L on the front and Misa on the back. The front inside flap features another image of Light and L, as well as some of the Death Note rules. The back inside flap features some advertisement for other Death Note products including the anime DVDs, the soundtrack, and the Kira Game video game. Like the previous movie guide, this one has a textured cover and is designed to look like a Death Note, but this one is designed in opposition as a white Death Note. Underneath the dust jacket, the cover is white with gold lettering. A manga image of L is on the cover and a manga image of Light is on the back cover, both in pale gold on the white page so it's only clear when tilted to catch the light. As with the first movie guide, the back cover also has the words, "The Human whose name is written in this note shall die." The inside covers are also identical to the first movie guide, but again in pale gold ink on a solid white page instead of black ink on a black page. Both inside covers contain the same Death Note rules as the first movie guide, with the five standard rules on the inside front cover and additional rules on the back cover. The first page after the pull-out poster is a white lined page meant to resemble a Death Note page. Navigation References * Amazon.co.jp listing: DEATH NOTE the Last name OFFICIAL MOVIE GUIDE (2) Category:Books